fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Delsin Rowe (InFAMOUS Extended Universe)
|-|Delsin Rowe = |-|Good Karma = |-|Evil Karma = |-|Second Age = Summary Delsin Rowe is the central protagonist of InFamous: Second Son and Infamous: Second Age. Seven years after Cole MacGrath saved the world from the Plague and the Beast in New Marais, the United States government created several agencies in order to quell the immense anti-government sentiment and rising threat of superhumans known as Conduits, one of which included the Department of Unified Protection, who had gathered nearly 300 Conduits within a state of the art detention facility known as Curdun Cay Station. However, after D.U.P. Director Brooke Augustine mortally wounded Delsin's tribe, he set out to Seattle to expose her to the world and gain her powers to save his people. Succeeding in both, Delsin and his allies then made their way to Curdun Cay to release the Conduits trapped inside, only to get caught in the middle of a battle between an army of D.U.P. loyalists calling themselves "Goliath", and a new government task force called DEFENDER. One year later, in the rebuilt Empire City, Delsin and his friends are about to be caught in the middle of a war that will change the fate of humans, Conduits, and the world forever. And they must pick a side. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, likely far higher | At least High 6-C | At least High 6-A | At least High 6-A Name: Delsin Rowe, Del, Smoketastic Man, Banner Man, The Smoker, "D", Bioterrorist Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human Conduit, Hero/Villain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics (Enhanced Condition, Hypermobility, All-Terrain Mobility), Regeneration (Low-Mid, able to regenerate after being shot in the chest), Longevity, Immortality (Type 3), Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery (skilled in his use of his chain and swords/claws), Weapon Creation (can create weapons made of energy to use in combat), Stealth Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Smoke and Fire Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon angels and demons to aid him in combat), Invisibility, Flight, Telekinesis, Power Mimicry (Can absorb and copy the powers of people with the Conduit gene), Healing, Statistics Amplification (Many of his powers such as his Strength of Granite can amplify his strength and durability), Rage Power (Gains power when fueled with Rage), Concrete Manipulation, Neon Manipulation, Video Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Macro Quantum. Can destroy enemies on a macro-quantum level leaving them as nothing but a cloud of photons, light, and subatomic particles. With Neon, he can destabilize a target's sub-atomic structure to the point of making them explode with one attack using Stasis Fields. Can create physical objects such as motorcycles or swords with Video. Can be used passively with regular attacks), Stasis Field Generation, Gravity Manipulation (His Stasis Fields can leave his enemies suspended helplessly in mid-air), Time Manipulation (His Stasis Bubbles freeze his targets in time. And is capable of freezing enemies in time just by hitting them with Neon Bolts), Explosion Manipulation (Can destabilize matter to the point of making it explode with one attack), Forcefield Creation (His angels are able to project impenetrable forcefields onto him, repelling most attacks), Transmutation (Can turn matter such as enemies into energy and absorb it to replenish himself), Intangibility (Many of his powers turn him into cloud of smoke or a trail of light particles), Biological Manipulation (Can cause Concrete shards to form inside one's body and mutate and fuse to them. Effectively crippling and paralyzing them, and eventually killing them depending on the severity of the shards), Power Nullification (His Concrete Shards can affect targets in such a way that it prevents them from using their powers), Petrification (Can trap people inside an inescapable Concrete shell that will render the victim brittle enough to shatter, with the user being the only one capable of safely releasing them. It can render comparable enemies such as Augustine so brittle they can be shattered by a fall that would normally pose no threat to them), possibly Mind Manipulation (Fetch is able to control the minds of large groups of enemies by targeting their weak points. Delsin is possibly able to replicate it), possibly Pocket Reality Manipulation (Eugene is able to create pocket realities where he is capable of warping reality inside them. Delsin is possibly able to replicate it), possibly limited Reality Warping (Inside pocket dimensions), possibly BFR and Sealing (He can banish enemies to his pocket realities, where they cannot normally escape unless he allows it), possibly Portal Creation (Can create portals to his pocket dimensions, most notably through televisions), Afterimage Creation (Can create holographic afterimages to confuse opponents with Video. Leaves behind afterimages when running via Neon), Durability Negation, Homing Attack (With Bloodthirsty Blades), Attack Reflection, Speed Amplification and Self-Perception Manipulation with Laser Focus (Slows down his perception of time while he moves and aims in real-time), Limited Telepathy (Can see events from the past when absorbing a Conduit's powers), Limited Precognition (Can see future visions of himself using powers he acquires, giving him instant knowledge on how to use them), Limited Reactive Evolution (Conduits gain new powers and abilities by stressing their powers in different ways, or in moments of extreme distress, their bodies will develop new powers to best aid the situation, as shown with Abigail Walker), Accelerated Development (Training, Battle; Physical Stats, Abilities), Resistance to Disease Manipulation/Biological Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Stasis bubbles don't affect Delsin whether the ability is used by Fetch or himself). His evil self likely possesses many more abilities, as he interacted with and absorbed the powers of numerous Conduits at Curdan Cay in the evil ending Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level, (Was able to match Abigail Walker early in the game. Can turn people into energy and absorb them), likely far higher. Can negate durability with various abilities such as Matter Manipulation Speed: FTL (Comparable to Abigail Walker, who can react, fight, and control her movements while boosted by Neon Clouds, which allow her to become faster than light, and her speed has increased after training for years in Curdun Cay. He also easily dodged her lasers during their fight. Stated to be twice as fast as Cole MacGrath), higher with Laser Focus (Slows down his perception of time) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Lifted a car off his brother after his powers had just awoken. Easily tears through chain link defenses). Class G with Strength of Granite/Telekinesis (Comparable to Eugene and Augustine) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class (Slammed into Augustine's island hard enough to sink it, comparable to Abigail Walker), likely far higher Durability: At least Large Mountain level, likely far higher (Survived his own destruction of Augustine’s island. Can easily withstand hits from Abigail Walker and other comparable Conduits) Stamina: Limitless Range: 'Extended melee range with chain. Tens of Kilometers with projectiles and attacks. 'Standard Equipment: A cellphone with a GPS. Has been customized to allow him to track signals and enemies. A chain for melee combat. Spray paint cans for graffiti. Intelligence: Gifted. Is surprisingly an incredibly skilled tactician and detective. Capable of figuring out weaknesses in a fight and coming up with strategies on the fly. He solved several mysteries such as a Conduit serial killer and kidnapper. He is incredibly adept in strategic combat, and has defeated several Conduits that have over seven years of experience, along with advanced, militaristic training. Regularly outsmarts and outmanuvers D.U.P. troops specifically trained and equipped to take down Conduits with a wide array of abilities capable of laying waste to cities on accident. Figured out Augustine's plan despite being only given minor details, and was able to uncover various conspiracies tied to the D.U.P. during Paper Trail and Cole’s Legacy. Very manipulative as is shown in Evil Karma, capable of corrupting other characters such as Fetch and Eugene. Weaknesses: When he acquires a new power, he is unable to switch to his other powers until he develops his proficiency with said new power. Delsin cannot switch powers on a whim; he must switch powers by absorbing energy from a different power source. For example, if Delsin currently has Smoke but wants to use Neon, he must absorb Neon to replace it. For this same reason, he can't use multiple powers at once. Also, reliant on outside sources to recharge.